custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The September 1990-August 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume (SuperMalechi's's version)
November 1987 - Saturday, October 22, 1988 The Barney costume first appeared in "Our Friend, Barney the Dinosaur" (Saturday, October 1, 1988). It last appeared in "Barney's Imaginary Friends" released on Wednesday, May 31, 1989. Sunday, October 23, 1988 - Friday, January 12, 1990 This more magenta Barney costume first appeared in "Barney's Day Care Fun!" (Thursday, June 1, 1989, which uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney Goes to School"). It last appeared in "Barney & The Team's Move" (August 31, 1990). Starting in Late 1990, and many other years, David Voss will not return to perform Barney because . And Also David Voss perfoming Barney will not return for during the songs because the Late 1989-1990 costume is sold to one person. Saturday, January 13, 1990 - present After Barney & His Team's Move finished filming, When David Voss was not available to performed Barney because he officially left the franchise, David Joyner took his place. And Also starting on Saturday, September 1, 1990 where the Season 1 and brand new Barney costume first appeared in "", Michael and Amy's house, backyard, and neighborhood playground were first introduced in this. Even though it last appeared in "Barney's Magical Mystery Friends" (August 31, 1992), it still was used in Barney & Friends spin-off shows and promos, and returned in "Barney's Camping Adventure (June 8, 1996). in the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Backyard Friends!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, this video marks: Friday, July 3, 1992 - present This Barney costume first appeared in "Barney's Playground and School Friends" (September 1, 1992 where they have musical arrangements from similar to the ones from "Season 2" episodes/videos, the same magic sparkles where Barney comes to life was also seen in "Season 2", and the same Barney costume from the promo shot in the Barney and Friends Season 2 Opening Theme Song, and the same Barney voice from similar to his Season 2 voice). Even though it last appeared in the Season 2/Season 3 pilot video "Barney's Adventure to the Great World" (Friday, December 30, 1994), it still continue used in Barney & Friends spin-off shows and Barney & Friends promos. November 1st, 1992 There is a costume that is silimar to the Season 13's costume. This will be used in some of the Custom Barney films. It first appeared in "Barney's The Little Dinomaid" (December 31, 1992). March 29, 1993 - present A costume that is a mix with the Season 4 costume (tail, arms, feet and toes, as seen some episodes like "Oh Brother, She's My Sister!" and more), and the Season 13 costume (purple color, head, eyes, tongue, legs, mouth and nose). It was first used in "Barney's BJ of the Jungle" (May 3, 1993). Wednesday, May 23, 1993 - present A costume that is a mix of the Season 5 costume (tail, mouth, arms, feet and toes), the Season 6 costume (teeth), and the Season 3 costume (purple color, head, eyes, tongue, legs and nose). Monday, June 7, 1993 - present This Barney costume first appeared in "Let's Go on a Musical Adventure with Barney" (September 1st 1993). Even though it last appeared in the real version of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, it is continue used in Barney home videos made by SuperMalechi. Friday, July 23, 1993 - present A Barney costume that is a mix of the Season 3 one (head, eyes, nose and mouth) and the Season 6 one (tummy, arms, legs, knees and spots). It first appeared in the feature film "Barney's Adventures of Fun!" (January 8, 1994). Timmyboy1980's opinion The Season 3 Barney costume made It's last appearance on Sunday, November 16, 1997. Starting on Monday, November 17, 1997, the Custom 1997-1998 Barney costume mixing with the Season 4 costume (tail, arms, feet and toes), and the Season 3 costume (purple color, head, eyes, tongue, legs, mouth and nose) is used. Starting on Monday, September 1, 1998, the Custom Late 1998-1999 Barney costume mixing with the Season 5 costume (tail, legs, purple color, toes, knees and tongue), and the Season 3 one. Starting on Monday, September 6, 1999, the Custom 1999-2002 Barney costume mixing with the Season 6 costume (purple color, teeth, spots and arms), and the Season 3 costume (head, eyes, tongue, legs, mouth and nose). Starting on Monday, September 2, 2002, the Custom Late 2002 Barney costume mixing with the Season 7 costume, and the Season 3 costume. Starting on Wednesday, January 1, 2003, the Custom 2003 Barney costume mixing with the Season 8 costume, and the Season 3 costume. Starting on Monday, December 1, 2003, the Custom December 2003/2004-2005 Barney costume mixing with the Season 9 costume, and the Season 3 costume is used. Starting on Sunday, January 1, 2006, the Custom 2006 Barney costume mixing with the Season 10 costume, and the Season 3 costume is used. Starting on Tuesday, January 9, 2007, the Custom 2007-2008 Barney costume mixing with the Season 11 costume, and the Season 3 costume. Starting on Tuesday, January 1, 2008, the Custom 2008-2009 Barney costume mixing with the Season 12 costume, and the Season 3 costume is used. Also Starting on Friday, May 1, 2009, the Custom 2009 present Barney costume is used mixing with the Season 13 costume, and the Season 3 costume. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video